In the field of construction engineering, different pile configurations are available in pile foundation engineering. In these pile configurations, rammed compaction pile and diving casting cast-in-place-pile are currently two pile configurations in common use. The rammed compaction pile is constructed through the following steps: fill stiff consistency concrete into the bottom of the pile hole through the casing, blow the interior of the pile hole with heavy hammer to ram the stiff consistency concrete, repeat the filling and ramming operations, and re-pour concrete to form the concrete pile consisting of the expanded belled base and the pile shaft; the diving casting cast-in-place pile is constructed through the following steps: first sink the pile tip to reach the designed elevation, and pour the concrete for pile shaft use to form the pile. Although these two pile configurations have the advantages of higher bearing capacity and simple structure, it is difficult to control the quality of pile shaft and achieve ideal compaction effect of soil due to small diameter of stiff expanded belled base of rammed compaction pile, and big diameter and long pile shaft of diving casting cast-in-place pile. Therefore more advanced construction process and new pile configurations are needed in pile foundation engineering.